U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,058 discloses phenoxyalkyl carboxylic acids which inhibit thrombocyte aggregation and depress serum lipids and have the structure ##STR3## wherein
R is hydrogen or lower alkyl;
R.sub.1 is an alkyl or aryl, aralkyl or aralkenyl radical, the aryl moiety of which can be substituted one or more times by halogen, hydroxyl, trifluoromethyl or lower alkyl, alkoxy or acyl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, which can be the same or different, are hydrogen or lower alkyl and
n is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
as well as the physiologically acceptable salts, esters and amides thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,477 discloses sulphonamidophenyl carboxylic acids which inhibit thrombocyte aggregation and depress serum lipids and have the structure ##STR4## wherein
R is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl radical;
R.sub.1 is an alkyl radical or an aryl, aralkyl or aralkenyl radical, the aryl moiety of which in each case can be optionally substituted one or more times by hydroxyl, halogen, trifluoromethyl, lower alkyl or alkoxy or by acyl, carboxy or alkoxycarbonyl;
n is 1, 2 or 3; and
W is a bond or an unbranched or branched divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon chain, which is either saturated or contains a double bond, as well as the physiologically acceptable salts, esters and amides thereof.